The invention relates to a rapier or gripper projectile for a weaving machine as well as to a weaving machine having a rapier or gripper projectile.
Rapier projectiles of this kind are known. In the known projectiles the gripping or clamping force of the weft yarn clip is set in a separate process prior to assembly of the projectile. This results in a large amount of complexity and effort as well as high production costs.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved rapier projectile for a weaving machine so that setting of the gripping force is unnecessary or is at least substantially simplified.